Currently, many vehicles, particularly, golf carts, trailers, tractors, utility vehicles and all terrain vehicles, do not come equipped with headlights, brake lights, turn signals and/or horns. This lack of such safety equipment is because such vehicles are built for special purposes and uses. For instance, most golf carts are built to be used solely on golf courses where these types of safety accessories are not necessarily needed. However, many people buy golf carts to use not just as a means of transportation on golf courses but also around their neighborhoods and communities. This is especially true of people who live in golf or country club communities and own their own golf carts and drive their golf carts on streets from their homes to the golf course where others are operating automobiles and other vehicles. The lack of safety accessories, such as headlights, brake lights, turn signals and/or horns, on these golf carts pose serious safety risks and is against the law in certain areas of the country. Currently if someone wants to install accessories on a golf cart, the accessories must be hard-wired to controls mounted on the golf cart, thereby making installation difficult and expensive.
Therefore, a need exists for a safety accessory kit that may be easily installed on a vehicle so that the vehicle will be equipped with headlights, turn signals, brake lights, a horn and so forth, thereby being safer to operate on streets and around other vehicles.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date2008/0088423LiuApr. 17, 20082007/0132573Quach et al.Jun. 14, 2007DE10345701BergdoltApr. 21, 20052005/0115761Dinda et al.Jun. 02, 2005DE10358946ElfleinJun. 09, 20052005/0274591KimDec. 15, 20056,548,772LiburdiApr. 15, 2003FR2819223Alves et al.Jul. 12, 2002PCT/DE99/03426Besier et al.Jun. 02, 20005,900,803Politz et al.May 04, 19995,719,555Zeytoonjian et al.Feb. 17, 1998PCT/DE97/02759Peter et al.Jun. 11, 19984,859,982SeaburgAug. 22, 1989PCT/US89/02287AndersonDec. 14, 19894,678,906Rudi et al.Jul. 07, 19874,063,789KreislDec. 20, 19773,876,977LadewigApr. 08, 1975